Large size, blow molded nursery container containers are in extensive use by nurseries for growing trees and large plants. The size of the container permits the tree and plant to grow to an acceptable size for sale. In many cases a tree can grow in the same container for several years. Once the tree reaches maturity, it is sold, in many cases, in the same container. Due to the large size of the tree transporting the container can be difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,886, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a stiffener or recessed lip that stiffens the upper rim of the blow molded container. The term “recessed lip” or “reversed lip” as used herein refers to a generally U-shaped hollow member which is formed at the upper open edge of an article. The lip increases the rigidity of the container, and also provides a handle for lifting the container.
The above patent discloses a unique blow molding process for forming a recessed lip on a container through the use of movable mold components that fold a portion of the parison upon itself while maintaining the hollow integrity of the rim.
While the rim has provided a convenient mechanism for lifting containers, a need has developed for adding a better handle system to containers to facilitate their transport.